Hurt the Girl
by kurt couper
Summary: Set in Seeing Red. What happens if Buffy wasn't there for Spike to almost rape her? What if it was Dawn? [spikedawn attempted rape] COMPLETE.


**AN:** This is what happens when Dawn's the only one in the house during Seeing Red. Warning for attempted rape. The first thing in italics comes from the episode. The others (the one in the middle and at the end) are from made up scenes that I created.

Dedicated to Rhi because it's her challenge that she gave me.

Enjoy.

By the way, Dawn's 17 here.

* * *

_"If you wanted to hurt Buffy, congratulations. It worked."_

Her words were ringing in his head. They were dark and quiet while ricocheting in his head. He never meant to hurt her. Never _meant_ to. Just wanted to get it to stop. The part where he loved her. Wanted to rip it out and break it into little pieces. But he couldn't. He just bullocks-ed it up. Again. And now he was standing at her door step, different amount of apologies rummaging through his brain, hoping to find the right one.

"Here goes bloody nothing," he sighed while throwing his cigarette bud on the ground.

Opening the door, he took two stairs at a time until he reached Buffy's room.

She wasn't there.

Spike cursed silently to himself. At this rate, he was never going to get back with the Slayer. He needed to tell her sorry. Needed to take care of all her worries like he used to. Just needed to get her back.

While he was walking down the hallway, he heard a small voice that belonged to Dawn. Not wanting to waste a trip to the Sunnydale household, he decided to take a little visit. But he halted before he entered, listening to her words.

"God. Look at that. _Fat_. I'm nothing but fat!" she exclaimed with a sign. "And tall. Too tall with big ass feet. I could stomp on a midget! I could hurt someone." He smelled a teeny hint of blood. "And that. So stupid. That scar. Can't ever get rid of it. People are going to think I had an abortion or something," she huffed. "I'm not even pretty. No guy would ever want me. Too fat. Too ugly. Too tall. Too tall. Too stupid. Too... not Buffy."

The neutered blonde had enough and stormed into her room. Dawn's eyes went wide. Retracting her hands from picking at her stomach scar, she covered up her naked breasts.

"Spike!" she yelled.

She was standing half naked in front of her mirror, the only thing on her were black boy-shorts that hardly covered the globes of her ass. But she quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself, so she could walk to her closet.

"C'mon Nibblet, not like I've never seen it before," he smirked while peaking at her body. He'd never seen her without her baggy clothes on, so he took the time to soak the gloriousness that was Dawn, in-he was a man after all.

She had a lithe, but curvy form. Hipbones were peaking from the black material, showing creamy skin that Spike wouldn't mind taking a lick at. Long, toned legs that seemed to go on forever led to slender thighs and a tight, round butt. Her breasts, or the small glimpse he got of them, were pert and looked like they'd fit into his hands perfectly. Overall, she had really grown into a gorgeous female specimen.

"Never thought you'd be a modest one," he chuckled as he watched her put on a robe. Her hands directly went to cover up her now clothed chest, a blush still flamed on her cheeks. He wondered how far that blush went.

"Shut up. Ugh! Do you ever fucking knock? I mean, God!" she huffed, her nerves still frazzled.

"Never had to before." He started to circle her.

"Why don't you leave, Spike. Buffy's not here," she said and ignored his earlier comment.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" he snarled and pushed her back to the wall. She gave an "uff" while his hands pinned her arms down, giving no room for her to escape.

"Bloody brat," he spoke, his breath right on her face. She could smell the alcohol.

"You're drunk. Go home."

The brunette tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting up. She could tell bruises were going to form tomorrow.

"Just wanted it to be gone. Never wanted to hurt her," he excused and backed away from her. His hands were straight for his hair and ruffled it wildly. "Wanted her to love me," he whispered softly.

"She can't love you, Spike. She doesn't even trust you. And trust is the basis of all-"

He was on her again, pressing her up against the wall.

"No, no. You're wrong! _Wrong_," he forced and put more pressure on her body. "Great love is wild ... and passionate and _dangerous_. It burns and consumes."

She shook her head and somehow escaped her arm from his grasp. She used it to pry off his fingers that were attached to her and pushed him away.

"Until there's nothing left," she stated slowly. "Love like that doesn't last."

His body stopped her from going anywhere, so the only way she could go was backwards. Dawn was backing up until her heels reached the base board. Fire was dancing in his eyes; the vampire wasn't going to back down again.

"You're seventeen! You've never been in love. You don't _know_!" he told her and clenched his eyes shut. "She loves me. Feels exactly like I do. Just doesn't want to show it."

The force on her arms was getting to extreme and she was surprised his chip hadn't gone off.

"Let go of me," Dawn stated, frustrated.

He dragged her arms above her head and held both of her wrists against the wall. How dare her not understand the meanings of his love! She was just a bloody kid anyway; her voice didn't matter. What mattered was Buffy.

"Get off of me," she wormed, her body twisting, trying to break free.

All she ended up doing (not including pissing off Spike), was loosening the belt of her robe until it broke free. If she moved just a smidge, her robe would open and expose her naked self. Spike brought her body from the wall and then slapped it against the surface again to get her to hush. What he got was Dawn's robe opening. The vampire groaned and started to attack her neck with his lips.

"Spike, stop," she rationalized while trying to push him away. He wouldn't move. "Ow, no. Stop it!"

He ripped the cover up away from her arms and back, creating Dawn to cry out from the pain. Tears gathered in her eyes as the shreds fell to the ground. If she didn't understand, he was going to have to show her, he figured while caressing her smooth back.

"I'm serious, Spike. Stop. _Please_!" she begged.

He stopped his ministrations and gave her a hazy glance.

"Not what you said last time," he simpered and gave her a wink.  
_  
"Spike!" Dawn rushed while running towards him with open arms. _

"What's wrong, platelet? Is everything okay?" Spike asked, worry written on his face.

"Can't get it out of my mind," she admitted. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her body laying on the ground. And, and, and... It just hurts too much."

"Oh baby. Can Spike do anything?" He ran his cold fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her.

"Make me forget about it?" she quietly asked while nibbling on her lip.

"How?"

"Like this," she exclaimed and meshed her lips with his. It took a while for Spike to understand what she was doing, before he could return it, she backed away from him with wide eyes.

"Will you fuck me? Like now? Take my mind away from all this death? Make me feel?" she begged and nimbly started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt.

"Nib-" he coughed. "Nibblet. You're bloody sixteen. We can't do this." He pushed her away from him and started to refasten his shirt.

"But, Spike," she protested. "It's not like I'm a virgin and it'll only be this once."

"No!" he hollered, disturbed by the fact that her cherry had been popped and that she wanted to sleep with him. _Use_ him.

"Just, put your soddin' shirt back on and take a big gulp of this. It'll knock you right out. No nightmares."

He petted her arm while she snuggled against him.

"That was dif-different then. I was young and _hurting_," she cried.

"Well I'm hurtin', Dawn. Does that give me the right to use you? Just like your sister did to me?" he asked.

Ignoring her objections, his hands continued to molest her body. And it wasn't but seconds afterwards before he crushed his lips on hers. She tasted like Buffy, he figured as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Tasted like peaches and honey, yet tainted. She wasn't as pure as her Slayer sister. Wasn't as strong either.

"Don't hide it," he groaned while rubbing his tight pants against her hips for friction. His mouth nibbled on her ear lope. "Let yourself _feel_ it."

She was terrified; her swollen, lower lip was trembling. Couldn't believe this was happening. She cried out when he pushed her down on the ground. The sounds of flesh slapping against the hard ground was nauseating to her.

A crazy expression was settled on his face while he started to suck the skin around her breast. If Buffy couldn't love him, she would. He'd make her love him too.

"I know you feel it."

He slithered down to her waist and licked the creamy flesh that was there. He was right when he first glanced at it; it did taste sweet. Swirling his cold tongue around her navel, she tensed.

"Gonna make you feel it," he murmured against her skin and her breath caught in her throat.

His fingers hooked into the top edges of her boy-shorts and brought them down to below her hipbones. He gave them a swift bite causing Dawn to wailed out, then continued to slowly peel the cloth away.

"Stop!" she screamed which made Spike look up at her from between her legs, his fingers still clawed at her upper thighs. With Spike momentarily distracted, she took all the force in her body, and kicked his lower stomach. He was thrown across the room and landed against her closet door.

Wrapping her sheet around her battered body with shaky hands, she tried to stop the tears from cascading down her face. They started to pour and form a puddle at her feet. Her lips were swollen and her whole body was physically shivering. Eyes were wide, filled with tears.

"Dawn," he says in awe. "I didn't. I mean..."

He just realized what he almost did.

"And you wonder why she doesn't love you," she spat, fire coming from her eyes.

"But, Dawn, I didn't," the vampire stuttered.

"Get out. Get out. Get out! _Get out!_" the brunette screeched and tried to wipe away the tears.

He couldn't form words; he was too shocked. He just nodded and left. Outside of the door, he could hear her breaking down. Blood and salt assaulted his nose. Not being able to handle what he just done, he left the house in full stride.

He never meant to hurt her. Never _meant_ to. But always did. Always hurt the girl in the end. Just wanted to get it to stop. Never meant for everything to happen. He bullocks-ed it up. Again. For the third bloody time. Hurt Buffy. Hurt Dawnie. Hurt her the worst though. And that's why he was squatted against the tree, head in his hands, silent tears streaming down his face.

He never felt the sun coming up. Never even heard Buffy screaming. Never even felt the fire enveloping him. Never saw his body turning to ash.  
_  
He petted her arm while she snuggled against him. _

"It's going to be okay, Nibblet. I promise. One day, it'll be okay," he gave her a small smile. "You and me kid. To the end of the world, right?"

After her smile, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Love you, Nibblet. Never forget that."

* * *

I felt the best way for Spike to repent himself was to have him commit suicide. I know, drastic, but it felt right when I was writing this at two in the morning. I'm also in an icky mood. So Spike died. There. Read and Review. I'd like to see your thoughts on this. Sorry that the rape is really choppy. Like why he suddenly does it. But yeah. R&R, please. 


End file.
